


A Pirate And His Crew

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Other, Trans girl kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Kayla joins the crew of Seahawk and bowAU where Kyle is a trans girl pirate named Kayla and y'know a pirate au
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	1. Bringing em together

Seahawk grinned to himself,, grabbing a bottle of wine and for the wonderful blonde woman sitting in front of him who went by ‘Captain Kayla’,, He put down two glass cups for the both of them pouring in red wine in each one as equally as possible.

“Tell me captain.. got any sob stories to tell me?” Seahawk asked, leaning onto his hand.

“i guess..I was never really born into the right body..I was born in a male body with masculine parts and I couldn't bear the thought of being a boy..I was never a boy truly but my parents always thought otherwise,, I knew I was always a girl but could never tell keeping my mouth shut for all those years till I finally could tell my family that I was never a man I was always a woman. They didn't take it lightly of course and kicked me out of my home but oh well I'm doing better on my own now anyway.”

“I see that's..very sad. I'm sorry you had to go through that you deserved only to be accepted for who you are..a strong badass woman.” Seahawk cheered, patting Kayla's shoulder. The girl smiled- “thanks..what about you? Any sob stories you got for me today Mr. Seahawk?”

Seahawk shrugged- “Not really,,, been out here sailing with my buddy Bow for 3 years now.” Kayla nodded- “i know we've been talking for like an hour now but well...I kinda want to join your crew,, I want to help you guys for whatever is ahead I know I can be seen as weak and not able to help as a woman but please..” 

“What makes you think just because you're a woman you're weak? Your Captain Kayla of the Sea Mary goddamn it!” he seemed overly enthusiastic Kayla obviously getting somewhat flushed her face turning a small shade of pink- “good point..now I'll see you tomorrow yeah?”

_ The taller male nods, “yeah I'll see you tomorrow.” _

**\-----**

Seahawk was super excited waiting on the boat for Kayla while bow was hanging up the ship flag- “so who's the lady you invited to come onto our ship hm?” Seahawk glanced up at Bow- “Her name is Kayla. She used to be a ship captain once and I thought it was a wonderful opportunity to invite her into our journey.”

“I see.” Kayla knocked onto the hardwood of the ship- “would be nice if you boys could drop down your entrance for me.” she teased,,, Seahawk dropping the entrance as Kayla boarded onto the ship offering a handshake for Bow- “you must be bow.. captain Kayla of the Sea Mary here for your service.” 

Bow was lost for words shaking Kayla's hand- “wow you're pretty.”

_ Damn this was bow’s first time meeting a girl. _


	2. New Crew? New Storm

Finally after so long Seahawk started to sail away the sun was still up and shining Kayla looking up at the sky, bow standing next to her shyly- “Bow what do you think is up in the sky?” she looked at him curiously. “Ah well..clouds obviously..” he awkwardly mutters.

Bow immediately got flustered when Kayla hugged his arm with a pout,, “i meant more than clouds Bow.” the dark skinned male looked to the side quickly with an awkward laugh,, “a-ah well.. y'know..I guess sea spirits are up in the air?” Kayla tilted her head- “Sea spirits?” 

Bow nodded,, “mhm..y'know those things that are kinda like mermaids but dead..” he noticed Kayla let go of his arm,, she just pulled up a barrel and sat on top of it in awe- “what can sea spirits do?” bow thought for a moment,,

“they bless your dreams.”

“That...sounds.. AMAZING!” Kayla grinned standing up immediately she sure as hell was hyper. Bow chuckled, ruffling her hair- “you're certainly hyper.” Seahawk frowned at the site of clouds closing in some fog starting up a little- “uhhh,,, guys..I think a storm is incoming!” with panic Kayla and Bow quickly got in their positions.

_ This was gonna be a wild ride. _

**\-------**

Seahawk was panting, sighing in relief once night came around and the storm was finally over,,,“alright..I say we head to bed alright? No more storms I hope.” Kayla and Bow nodded going to the bunker aka way down to the bottom of the ship with Seahawk. Unfortunately there were only two beds which was a bunk bed for Seahawk and Bow.

“hey Kayla? Here you can share with me,, I don't mind..” Kayla smiled a bit nodding as she took off her boots laying in bed next to Bow who played with her hair gently.

_ Could this be a blossoming friendship or a romance 👀? _


	3. Land!

Kayla sat on a barrel looking up at seahawk- “Hey Seahawk! Once we finish this whole journey across the world ,, do you have anyone to go back home to?” Seahawk thought for a moment- “indeed I do! My wonderful wife.. mermista. she's quite beautiful!”

“Ohh,,, I see I'm just asking out of curiosity..” Seahawk nodded Kayla looked over to Bow nudging him, “hey. Once we head back home do you have anyone to y'know hold and kiss, or just family?” Bow sighed- “i have my dad's but they live far away from me so no not really..” Kayla looked down- “neither do I to be honest..” 

Bow pat her back gently,,, “that's sad but hey we got each other right now as three friends exploring the world together right?” he smiled Kayla nodding,“yeah you're absolutely right!” surprisingly Seahawk found a small island stopping the ship near the island- “look at that! We found some land!”

Bow looked up curiously, Kayla standing up- “well I'll be damned! We found our first island so far..I think-” Seahawk shook his head- “This is our 3rd land before you joined the crew.” he dropped the entrance getting off the ship with Bow and Kayla following along. 

“You two stay here,,, I'm gonna go see if there's anyone on this land..” Seahawk entered the small forest Kayla sitting on the beach with Bow by her side,, “ so what do we do while waiting for him to come back?” he asks the girl shrugging- “maybe we could draw in the sand it's been so long since I've been outside of my home town it generally feels great to finally be out!” she grinned picking up a stick as she drew in the sand.

_ Bow smiled standing up also as he found another stick and drew in the sand also.  _

_ Their journey was just beginning. _


	4. Midnight Chat

That night, Bow could barely sleep just sitting on the edge of the ship watching the stars . Kayla walked out to see Bow like this tilting her head- “Bow? What's wrong?” she asked going towards him as she put her hand on his shoulder. Bow looked over shaking his head with quite a glum look. 

“Oh..it's nothing.” he sighed Kayla shaking her head- “bow you can tell me what's wrong I'm your friend you deserve to be heard by others,,, your emotions matter and are completely valid..”

“ I just..don't feel like a real man..I'm letting myself be vulnerable and the worst thing is that I may like both men and women. I feel like I'm not gonna be able to provide for society if I don't fix this quickly.” he stared down at his feet, Kayla shaking her head.

“Who ever said you needed to provide for society? It shouldn't matter if you like both men and women, what's this thing about being a ‘real man’ shit I've been hearing? You should be able to get out your feelings without feeling censored. I know exactly how you feel..I struggle with something similar. You deserve to be treated fairly and don't let these toxic expectations of society stop you. I know this one pep talk won't wipe away your fear. Just know you're allowed to be emotional even as a man..it's called being human.”

Bow smiled slightly,,“this talk really helped..thank you kayla.” Kayla smiled patting his back- “hey no problem!”

_ Bow smiled giving Kayla a little smooch on the cheek walking off back to bed. The girl put a hand on her cheek, obviously very flustered. _


	5. Back To Sailing

That morning the crew started sailing again, Kayla was just cleaning out the cannons on the ship with a hum tying her hair into a ponytail. Bow was just mopping the deck looking over at Kayla a few times he was obviously blushing. Seahawk went down the stairs away from the wheel.

He was helping clean up a bit singing to himself Kayla looking over- “i didn't know you sing.” she leaned onto the Canon clearly amused, Seahawk nodding-“indeed I do! Though my father never really appreciated my singing and used to get angry at the thought of me singing but-! He's not here.” Kayla tilted her head crossing her arms.

“why didn't he appreciate your singing? Shouldn't dad's support their kids with what they like to do?” she raised an eyebrow Seahawk chuckling. 

“Oh Kayla..I wish it was that easy but he'd look down at me as a disappointment saying I was a failure to the family and other hurtful things. But! That's all in the past.” Seahawk brushed his hair back Kayla frowning with a sigh. “Just know if you want to talk to me and Bow is here for you.” bow nods giving Seahawk a hug.

“Will do though I'm fine!” he pulled away from the hug going back to steering the ship.

Kayla sighed, Bow looking down. “hey maybe he really is alright? He doesn't seem that bothered..” Kayla looked unamused going into the bunker shutting the door. “damn…”

**\-----**

After a little while she finally stepped back out her hair was cut short into a bob cut like style.

“hey losers I'm still alive somehow.”

Seahawk looked up- “looks great!”

_ Bow was having a fucking crisis. _


	6. Midnight Ball

Seahawk glanced at the small town of France looking down at the other two- “alright! We're here! We might need to change our clothes since well..France isn't taken too lightly to pirates..” he chuckled. Once they arrived they completely changed outfits to fit in more with the others walking around town.

Bow noticed a piece of paper flying around picking it up, “Huh? A midnight ball? Sounds.. interesting.” he looked at Kayla who leaned on him tilting her head, “maybe we should go? Seahawk what do you think?” she looked at the taller male who thought for a moment. “yes! That's exactly what we will do! ” 

Kayla grinned hugging Bow's arm- “this will be so exciting!” she looked up at Bow who was flustered nodding slowly.

**\--------**

Bow sighed stepping out of his room (they rented a small house to stay in) “this feels so weird without the bottom half of the shirt being ripped off or well just not there.” he mutters to himself Kayla walking out of the room in a long wavy dress looking at Bow- “it looks good..I say don't be afraid to tear off the bottom part.” 

bow nods ripping off the bottom part of his suit clearly in awe of Kayla- “you look so gorgeous..” he mutters Kayla blushing to herself- “thank you..you look very handsome.” Seahawk stepped out as well, his hair slicked back with a suit, “You two look amazing!” Kayla was still flustered and now so was Bow.

**\------**

Kayla was staying close to Bow,,, once waltz music came on the boy offered his hand. “May I have this dance?” Kayla blushed nodding as she put her hand on his shoulder,,, Bow smiled putting his hand on her hip slowly starting to dance with her. Seahawk smiled watching from afar with a sigh- “ah..young love.”

His attention was quickly pulled away from the two noticing a stranger just pulling out a dagger dragging a young woman with them. Worried he quickly pushed through the crowd of dancers to follow the stranger Kayla and Bow noticing and quickly going with him.

The sight was horrifying once the three arrived,,, someone had..died- their corpse laid lifeless on the ground their throat slit with blood spilling out. Kayla let out a scream covering her mouth, Bow hugging her tightly in fear.

_ All Seahawk could think was.. _

_ What kind of sick joke was this? _

  
  



	7. A Possible Mystery?

The next morning Kayla was obviously still shaken up letting out little whines Bow wrapping her up in a blanket holding her close. He glanced up at Seahawk- “what on earth did we see?” he asked Seahawk, shrugging. “I'm not sure but...that person was already plotting something from what I saw.”

Bow nodded Kayla rubbing her eyes. “I never expected someone to get h-hurt..” she was fidgeting Bow rubbing her back as he kissed her forehead softly. “Hey hey it's okay..it's okay.” Seahawk rubbed his temples. “i don't know about you guys but I think we should stay here a little longer to see if we can figure out who did this..”

Kayla stood up,, “I agree..we should focus on bringing this criminal to justice instead of hiding away or just running off like cowards! For everyone's safety and my friends safety I say investigation starts tonight!”

Bow grinned cheering. “Yeah! Seahawk? What do you say? Should our crew piece together this mystery?”

Seahawk nods ,, “Well. We can start tonight. We just need to find some lamps or lanterns to guide us through the darkness so y'know we can see this criminal's face.”

_ Intertwining hands with Bow Kayla nodded- “sounds good to me.” _


	8. The Truth About Seahawk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect short chapters till I feel not lazy

While walking around town,, Kayla split up to go with Seahawk glancing up at him. “look I know you don't want to talk about your dad but I was just wondering..did your dad hate you? From what you told me it sounds like it..” she sighed .

Seahawk huffed- “I guess you could say that he was never quite fond of me since he always thought I was gonna do nothing with my life, sometimes hitting me with the paddle if I didn't listen to him.” he looked down at Kayla rubbing her eyes. “You don't deserve to be treated that way at all Seahawk..you're a really cool dude and I'm glad you're safe with us now.”

“You mean that?”

Kayla nodded patting his shoulders flinching when she heard someone scream from afar. It sounded like... _ Bow! _

  
  



	9. Helping Bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀

Kayla was gently putting cold wet towels on bow's injuries to clean up the blood huffing. Seahawk and Kayla found Bow injured and pretty beat up with a worried mumble. Bow let out a soft hiss of pain. “Oh bow I'm so sorry it hurts..I'm almost done don't worry.” she pat his head,, the male smiling softly.

“It's alright..it doesn't hurt as much anymore thank you...for helping that is..” he mutters sitting up. “Not a problem..why wouldn't I help the person I care about..”

Bow nodded, putting his hand on her head. She was obviously confused. “Know you're kinda cute when you get All worried like this…” Kayla grew flustered looking down as she started fidgeting.

_ “Seahawk says that we'll be leaving tomorrow morning due to you being in danger but before that...I wanna tell you something.” _


	10. A Confession

“Bow.. I have something really important to tell you..”

The dark skinned male looked up,, “what is it?”

Kayla grabbed his hand- “bow..I really like you. I want to be more than your crew mate. I want to be more than your friend.. you probably don't see me as a real woman or you just see me as weak but I can't brush off this feeling anymore..I hope I didn't end up damaging our relationship because of this..” 

Bow looked shocked putting his hands on her shoulders,, “I like you too Kayla and don't think you're not a 'real woman' you'll always be my favorite girl you mean the world to me and pretty much have stolen my heart..” he kissed her cheek softly letting out a chuckle.

Kayla put her hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her hips,, their lips were almost touching Bow nodded quickly. Kayla pressed her lips against his both of them, shutting their eyes.

Seahawk had come in with some soup shocked,, “Ohhh is this why you two have been so strange around each other?” he teased both of them very flustered as they pulled away.


	11. Our Happy Ending

2 years.

2 whole years had passed since the crew's big adventure,, since then they've departed till Seahawk invited Bow and Kayla back to sail again for more adventures. Kayla sighed, Bow hugging her from behind.

“Hey Kayla..” he kissed her cheek, Kayla smiling softly- “hi bow..” she brushed her hair back watching the sea. “Nice view huh?” Bow nodded mumbling something under his breath.

“I realized we never decided what we were gonna do with our lives together so I wanted to ask..what should we do now?” Kayla thought for a moment grabbing both of Bow’s hands.

“We could have a life together! On land or on ship we can be a happy family..you, me, and Seahawk too if he really wants to..I know this is a bit much but I want to have a life with you Bow.” she smiled softly,,, Bow looking down at the floor then nodded.

“I would love a life with you..we can start our own family or sail together and explore the world all over again!” he laughed.

_ Kayla wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling him in for a kiss as he put his hand on her cheek. This would be a good life together. _


	12. Pog

Pog  
Pog  
Pog


End file.
